Wade
} |name = Wade |image = NPC-Wade.jpg |px = 270px |title = Smith |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Wade's Emporium (Denerim) Vigil's Keep |voice = Pat Fraley |appearances=Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Wade is the owner of Wade's Emporium in Denerim, and he is a skilled smith. Unfortunately, his perfectionism left him with very few customers, and to avoid having to eat gruel he has his boyfriend Herren take care of business in his shop. Involvement Origins Wade can make, and give a quest for, Drake- and Dragon scale armors. When you visit Wade's Emporium with Drake Scales in your inventory, you will get the option to talk to Herren about the Scales, which leads to Wade crafting Drakeskin armor for you. You have the option to pay him either 10 (if this is the first commissioned piece) or 20 (if it is the second) in order to make it perfect. If you paid the additional sovereigns for a commissioned piece, either the first or the second, when you give Wade the Dragon Scale he will be sufficiently skilled to craft the Superior version of the Dragon Scale Armors. If you did not pay the additional sovereigns (either 10 the first time or 20 the second), you will only get the normal version of the Dragon Scale Armors. Optimum Order In summary, the optimum order is to follow this sequence: #Give him 3 Drake Scales and pay 10 to get Wade's Drakeskin Armor #Hand over the last 3 drake scales to get Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor. #Lastly, Present the single dragon scale. This grants you either Wade's Superior Dragonskin Armor, Wade's Superior Dragonscale Armor, or Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Armor, depending on choice. Note: This does not have to be done all in one go. You can get the Drakeskin Armor, use its fire resistance property to help defeat the High Dragon, then come back at a later date with the Dragon Scale. Also, you can switch the order of steps 2 and 3 (if for some reason you dont have three more drake scales, but have the dragonscale) and still get the same result. Shop Closure After the Drakeskin Armor is produced, the shop will remain open for you. After the Superior Drakeskin Armor is produced, Herren will tell you that they've lost customers thanks to Wade taking so long on your order, and will bar you from the store. You can still collect one of the Dragonscale armors if you have not done so already (as Wade overrules Herren if you bring up the topic of Dragon Scales), but you cannot access the store's regular inventory. If you want to buy anything from the Emporium (such as the unique Felon's Coat or Evon the Great's Mail), make sure you do so before getting the second set of drakeskin armor. Paying extra for both sets of Drakeskin Armor will not stop Herren from closing the shop. However, if you skip the second set of Drakeskin armor altogether and craft the Dragonscale armors the shop will remain open. Obtaining several sets of Superior Dragon Scale Armor After you get the dragon scale talk to Herren. Note that you should first complete step one in the Optimum Order section above prior to asking for the dragon scale armor. Now, sell the dragon scale to Herren and then ask Wade to make your choice of the dragon scale armor and he’ll do it producing the superior version for you. Once you get the armor, talk to Herren again and buy back the dragon scale, then immediately sell it back to him (this can be done without exiting the buy/sell screen). When you close the shop window, you’ll see the prompt come up again about the Dragon scale armor quest. When you talk to Herren again, you’ll have the option to once again ask wade to make a set of dragon scale armor for you. And that’s the process. You can equip your entire party if you like or just sell the armors. The Dragon bone plate is worth the most at around 10 gold. Note that you should make a new save after you obtain each set of armor since the scale can end up disappearing from your chest and so you may need to reload. Wade does not seem to care if you have the same set of armor in your inventory when asking him to make more. If you are unable to sell to Herren, you can try to sell the dragonscale to other merchants, such as Cesar or Gorim who are just outside, in the market. In order to make sets of different armor types (Medium, Heavy, or Massive), you must start with the heaviest armor and only when you've enough of that type of armor should you start making the next heaviest type armor. Example: You want 10 Dragonskin Armor, 5 Dragonscale Armor and 15 Dragonbone Plate Armor. In order to achieve this, you need to first make 15 Dragonbone Plate Armor, then 5 Dragonscale Armor and finally 10 Dragonskin Armor. You can make as many of each type as you want, but once you make a lighter armor, you cannot then make any heavier armor sets. The current file can be corrupted for the Xbox 360 version, if you have Wade craft you Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor afterwards. (Note: on PC v1.02 the order does not matter, using this exploit one can create the armor in any order.) Awakening Wade appears also in Awakening, having moved to Vigil's Keep on account of Herren being paid by the monarchy to supply armor for the troops at Vigil's Keep. If the Warden-Commander speaks to Wade, he'll ask him/her to look for exotic building materials so he can "have a challenge once again" and make some excellent quality weaponry and armor. See A Master's Work for details. Items Crafted by Wade * *Vigilance *Heartwood Bow *Heartwood Shield *Golem Shell Armor Category:Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Humans